Seminar
Make sure you are logged in. This page needs futher editing and a translation in Spanish to preceed each section in English. Any comments and questions? Please see discussion page. Bienvenidos a Phisqha Suyukuna Los Cinco Suyos / The Five Suyos(regions) Esta es el unico -- que sepa -- proyecto transnacional que tiene objetivo unificar los peruanos en los Phisqha Suyukuna or Cinco Suyos (the fifth - the "quinto suyo" siendo peruanos en el exterior o la diáspora). . . detrás el efuerzo de reconstrucción después del terremoto de 15 de Agosto. This is the only (as far as is known) transnational project which has as its objective: the bringing together of all Peruvians in Peru and abroad (in the five suyos or Phisqha Suyukuna) . . . behind the effort of reconstruction following the earthquake in Peru of August 15, 2007.(see the discussion page for more on the phrase Phisqha Suyukuna). This Seminar has as objectives *reinforcing and explaining the work of PEAC. *gathering ideas and information in preparation for the PEAC House of Commons meeting on Tuesday 16 October 2007 (not 17 as previously advertised here). *Explaining this system of open collaborative editing - the "wiki" system *Discussing the function of the new journal and its name: Phisqhatinsuyukuna - Journal of Peruvian Studies (special edition Earthquake Zone) *Discussing the role of these seminars and their real-life equivalents. *Discussing how tutors or mentors can be prepared as seminar or workshop facilitators. *Discussing PEAC and the education pages in the talk or discussion page of this page = Seminar. Is this page in your language? Please translate this page (Place the translation onto a new page - click "Create new article / page" ) into your national, regional and/or parental language if it has not already been done (see list below). Please copy the title of your new page (article/ translation) into the list below. Following in brackets, list the name (e.g. Londres) of your Consejo de Consulta and the name of the language in Spanish. Please link the new title with the main page. When done, join an international seminar discussing how those not near the Earthquake zone can: *contribute to the reconstruction process (this does not involve donations of goods or money). *set up local support groups, *observe -- and if you wish, participate in -- an online course for group leaders and mentors. *develop learning communities. *support reconstruction after the earthquake in other ways. Programme of the meeting at the UK Houses of Parliament 16 October 2007 Advance Notice: More details on this page later. Note. If you would like to attend please email the Chair, PEAC. comiteayudaperu@yahoo.co.uk for an invitation. To enter the Houses of Parliament, you will need to be on the invitation list and have personal ID. Please arrive 6.40 pm or soon after to clear security and locate committee room. Meeting at the House of Commons, Westminster, SW1. Committee room ___. Hosted by the All-Party Parliamentary Group for Peru (APPG-Peru) and the Peru Earthquake Aid Committee (PEAC) Chair: Michael Connarty MP, Chair All-Party Parliamentary Group for Peru. 6.40 pm for 7.00 pm Tuesday, October 16, 2007 7.00 pm to 8.15 pm -- Speakers 8.15 pm to 8.45 pm -- Discussion Two Months On - The Peruvian Earthquake: Assessment, Response, Reconstruction. The main themes are “The role of UK organisations (NGO’s, Government, private etc) - learning recent lessons and planning for reconstruction and rehabilitation in the Peruvian earthquake zone” and “The role of Peruvians in the UK in their response to the earthquake.” Welcome and Introduction: Michael Connarty MP, Chair All-Party Parliamentary Group for Peru and Jessica Leung, Vice-chair, (PEAC) – the Peru Earthquake Aid Committee. Ricardo Luna, Peruvian Ambassador to the UK. Kim Howells, Minister of State, Foreign and Commonwealth Office. (NB 7.15 to 7.35 pm) Javier Lizarzaburu, Senior Reporter, BBC World Service – Latin American Section. Francis McDonagh, CAFOD Paul Goulder, Development consultant. Education secretary of PEAC. Joanna* Smith, Specialist on the Peruvian diaspora in the UK. Joanna* Smith, Non-ministerial MP with knowledge of Peru. Questions and comments from the floor Summary and Conclusion Claudio Chipana, Chair, (PEAC) – the Peru Earthquake Aid Committee. Michael Connarty MP, Chair, All-Party Parliamentary Group (*NB 10 speakers = average 10 minutes – or less, each to allow for Q and A. Joanna Smith = invitation awaiting confirmation. ) List of titles of the pages translated (check PREVIEW and check links work before saving) Note FORMAT: Título exacto / Exact title (nombre / name sitio / location del/of Consejo; Idioma) Cultural archipelagos *learning (archipelagos) communities which include participants from the zones and those who now live in Lima and worldwide *new libraries which contain a universally complete and secure collection of works *an education network which links together the above Most of this can be achieved on these pages! Click on Category:Terremoto Peru to see table of contents. To start click CARAL. http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Caral_%28Department_of_Lima%29%2C_Peru and enter "discussion". Category:Terremoto Peru Category:Peru Earthquake